Patchwork's Up rise
by Your Sweet Addiction
Summary: Alison was gonna get married, to bad she ran into Joker. Now she is a crazie gettin' ready for a kill. Rated M for some swearing and the last chapter.
1. Longer introduction

_Auther's note: This isn't the real first chapter of _'Patchwork's Uprise'. _It is just a long thing on how she ended up where she was in the beguining of the first chapter. This filler thing was gonna be a whole three other chapters, but I was lazy! I didn't put a lot of detail into this because then it would of been much longer and most of the people probebly wouldn't read it... I strongly sudgest to read through this before reading the real story. Thanks!  
- Xlea_

Alison Chase McGrady. A twentyeight year old, short slender girl with almost black looking brown hair and deep blue eyes. Allison once lived in the Narrows in Gotham city in a large apartment complex, in a small one two bedroom one bath apartment with her mom dad and grandma. She lived next to many children her age so she had plenty of friends. By the time she turned sixteen her mom and grandma had died, leaving her with her dad. Not get me wrong, he was a good man, he just had anger managment issues. Although Allison was beaten daily she never left her father, knowing that he would end up a mess without her with him to keep him on the right path. When Allison turned eighteen her father had been sent to jail for multipul charges as assult with a ten year sentence with no parol. Even with all of her childhood friends still with her, Allison felt alone and the suroundings of Gotham gave pain to her heart. She moved to England a week after her father's arrest with a ticket that she won from a lottery.

After ten years living in England she felt bored of England and wanted to return to her good ol' home. When she returned she found her apartment empty and with a good inch of dust over everything. Allison was sure that her father was realesed three days before and went down to the jail house to see if he was still there. Her heart had a knife thrown through it that day when they said that he comited suicide three years into his sentence. No Allison was alone and forced to pay off the ten year old rent on her apartment. She had no job, unfortunatly and seeked out one for a good two months. She was just about ready to give up when she saw a flyer attached to a pole, advertising that a Mr. Bruce Wayne was in need of a new assistant.

When Allison arrived to Wayne Company Tower, where Bruce's penthouse was located, she was taken back when she saw a mass line of women the lead all the way out of the main door. Although the last thing she wanted to do was wait in line for a job she might not get, she had to so she could pay off the rent that was still unpaied. When she was escorted by a man named Alfred into the company office, Allison couldn't believe her eyes. The man behind the desk was absolutly gorgouse! Thank God he chose her. Suposedly most of the girls in the line wernt really the material for the job, seeing as they all looked like street walkers. Allison's job was revealed as being his secretary and, sometime, doing what Alfread does. Cleaning, cookin, exedera.

Over the next few months, Allison became close with Bruce. They started having dinner together and found out more about eachother. Allison found out that Bruce had someone he loved, but she was killed by some villain you went around calling himself The Joker. Allison found this all very weird. She was gone for a couple of years and now there were villains and Heroes running in tights around the city? That part made Bruce laugh. And she laughed. Next week they ended up being a couple.

It was about a year later when Bruce intived Allison over for some 'dinner'. Instead of clicking the up button for head up to the penthouse, he clicked the down button even though they were on the main floor. Surprisinly; they ended up in a big open room filled with bright lights and what seemed to be a giant tank in the middle of the room along with a few computers and a suit. Allison reconized it as the Batman costume. She turned around to ask Bruce why all this was here, only to find him on his knee infront of her. He grabbed her had and conffesed that he was The Batman. Allison was speechless and then, out of all things that he could of done next, he pulled out a small box box and said,

"Allison Chase McGrady, will you marry me?" They were not engadged.

A month later, three days from their wedding, Allison was returning back to Bruce's penthouse from a dinner she had back at the Narrows with her friends. It was closed to eleven'o clock when she saw what seemed to be to normal people talking in the middle of the sidewalk. But as she got closer, she over heard them talking. The only words she could pick up was funny, batman, bombs, and they might of said fire. Allison didn't know what to make of this so she kept walking. As she neared them, she saw a purple suited man, and a man in a black buissnes suit. The one in the black noticed her and drawed a bun from a hidden pocket in his jacket and aimed it at her. He walked over, telling Allison to get on the ground, but she slapped the gun out of his hand, grabbed it and ran. He was much faster then her and tackled her onto the ground and tried to pry the gun out of her hands, but acidently pulling the trigger. Killing himself.

When Allison opened her eyes, she saw the man in purple walk towards her, pulling out a knife. She paniced and pushed the dead body off her and tried to get off the ground, but her was already there and pulled her up by her hair and held the knife to her lips. If you don't know who the mystery man is by now, you really need to get your brain checked. Allison looked up at the man, she wished she didn't. It was the Joker (YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!), face paint, purple suit with a small flower attached to it, and green hair. The next thing happened without warning. He pressed his finger to the flower and some kind of gas came out. It had no smell to it, but it caused Allison to black out.

Next morning she woke up inside a bank, on the ground inside the vault, with two dead bosies in there with her. For some reason she didn't panic like she usualy would of. Allison went up to a sitting opsition and opened her mouth to ask if anyone else was here, but all that came out was a laugh. She covered her mouth wide-eyed. She opened it again and another laugh came out, this time she just kept laughing. Allison didn't know what was going on but it was really freaking her out. The weirdest part was that she didn't remember anything from last night, and a few others things like the date and her middle name. Her head snapped up when she heard the vault open and saw Batman walk in. When he saw her he ran over quickly.

"Allison, are you ok?" How did he know her name, she never met the guy, only heard about him on the news.

"H-How... do you k-know my n-n-name?" Allison could barly ask the question with out giggling between words. Batman looked down at her with shocked eyes. Allison didn't know why he would be shocked by her question.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He sounded sad. He looked around the room at the two dead bodies.

"Why did you do this?" The thing that came out of Allison's mouth next surprised her.

"Because it was fun." She had an evil smiled and her face and she started laughing again. She blacked out.

The next day she was on her way to Akrham Asylum. Allison had finally stopped laughing, no she was screaming. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she was being moved to Arkham for God's sake. She was angry, she wanted to bite all of the guards' ears off. Why was she going there anyways, this was all wrong! Allison was moved into a padded room with a glass wall and door with holes at the top on the entrance side and a security camera on the left corner wall. The only thing that was missing was a little vest for go around Allison. She sat in the corner of the room below the camera and started to scratch the pading of the floor, when suddenly the glass door open and a man in a white lab coat walked in. Allison asked what was going on and why was she here. It was explained that she had robbed a bank and killed two men, also the Batman turned her over to Arkham saying that she was insane. Laughing all the time, and even attacked him by attampting to bite his neck and arms. Allison was angry, Batman had seperated her from her love. She looked back up at the man and asked how long she was gonna be here. The answer was three years. Another black out.

She woke up again, this time in that little vest, the pads on the floor had a pink stain in them.

"what happened....?"

It had been three days of being in Arkham that she had started getting therepy. It took place in a large room with random items around the floor. Wooden blocks, some paints, probebly things they used to calm some of the immates down. Every time she went in there she was forced to stay in her jacket, until about a week later they decided she was ready to take it off. When every the theripists pissed her off, none of the little toys ever calmed her down. They brought in something a little bigger the next apointment. A piano. Allison was a skilled player and played the whole time durring her sessions. Mostly so she could drown out their voices.

It hand now been two months of living her and Allison wasn't any better from the first day she arrived. She still showed uncontrollable anger, and when ever it got out of control she tried to kill the person responsable. It was around midnight when Allison was woken up by loud noises. She sat up in her cot (It was added on after to fith week) and stared across with sleepy eyes. Three guards were pulling some kind of stright table through the long hallway of rooms and stopped at the one acroos from her....


	2. Who's to Blame?

'No...' Flashes of memories passed through her mind. This was the same man from that night, the bank; The Joker. He was wheeled into the padded cell with the wheels squeaking in protest as it rolled onto the padding of the floor. One of the guards cuffed Joker's hands together before the biggest guard of the three stepped forward and started to unbuckle him from the unstright table. Grunting, the graurd pushed him off and pulled it out of the cell, wheels still squeaking as it rolled away down the hall.

It was like deshavu. Joker standing there in his purple suit, he hadn't changed into his orange Arkham uniform yet, and his greasepaint stained onto his face. He looked just like he did that night. He was looked stright in her direction but didn't seem to notice her, thank God for the dim lighting in the place but just the look of his eyes were enough to scare her. Alison quivered back against the wall her cot was against and started to shake violently; this the Joker noticed and grinned madly.

"Oh my," He paused and chuckled. "we meet again." He walked towards the glass door and leaned his white stained forehead and it, staring Alison down like he was a snake as she was the poor defensless rabbit. And just like the rabbit would, she was frozen in her place and shook even more. She opened her mouth to call for her to be moved, but all that came out was a slurring kind of sound; her mind was not focused on what was happening but only on what happened that night. The thoughts came raging back into Alison and it was all clear now what had happened. Alison, the sweet blushing bride to be, had aided Joker in robbing a Firework wearhouse and one of the most heavily guarded banks in Gotham. How she ended up locked in the safe was still not so clear though.

Her mind was brought back when Joker giggled, his shoulders shaking from holding back laughder.

"You know," He licked his lower lip. "I appreciate the help you gave me. You were quite the _killer_." Alison gulped at how her overexagerated the word. Had she killed more then those two people?

"I'm terribly sorry I forgot about where I left you but when the cops show up thats when me show closes." Alison stopped shaking and bowed her head, her bangs curtined over her eyes. _He_was the reason she was in this hell-hole? The reason why she was seperated from Bruce!? She wrapped her arms around herself and grinded her teeth together. She could feel the rage bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in attempt to calm down, but the metal image of Bruce kneeling on his knee infront of her, surrounded by bright lights, asking for her hand and now knowing that it will never happen.

"You." She whispered under her breath. Joker smirked, showing off his syellow teeth, and raised an eyebrow. Alison raised her head and glared across as Joker, she could feel her eyes burn with freash tears as they started to build. "You made me kill.." Joker nodded, "That's right." He licked the corner of his mouth and smirked again like he was proud of himself.

"You put me in here." She said slightly louder. This time Joker shook his head and tisked her with his finger. "Ah, that's where your wrong my dear." Alison growled and yanked the sheets off her and got off her cot. She walked over to the glass walk and placed bother her hands on it, clawing in with her nails, as if she was going to try and pushed the glass down. "What the hell are you talking about, you did this!" She said loudly and it echoed down the halls. Joker brought his cuffed hands up to his lips and shushed her.

"I know that you blame me but was I the one who turned you in, the one that dragged you here, hm?" Alison's glare dropped from his eyes down to the cement floor of the hallway. He had a point.. But her was the one who made her get in trouble! She snapped her head back but at him and opened her mouth to yelled out again, but Joker silenced her by shushing her again. "All I did was show you how to have fun, and in return you helped me get what I needed." Joker took his hands down from his lips and held them to his chest like he was pleading. "Would I lie to you?" Alison turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. "That depends, _would you_?" She asked coldly, looking at him sideways. He let out a loud 'ha' and bended forwards, clutching his gut. He leaned back up and wipped the corner of his eye. "I'm not going to lie to you, I would!" He laughed again and lened up onto the glass wall. "But you know you can trust me, after all..." He licked his mouth. "We are partners in crime."

Alison had a look of disgust on her face. She snapped her body forward and went back to clawing the glass wall in anger. "You made me kill, you made me steal, and then you turned me into a crazy. Now all because of you I was locked in here and seperated from my love!" Her tears had finally started to fall down her checked, her chin, some dropped down amd stained the front her orange outfit. Again, Joker tisked her and leaned her head to the side.

"I say again, was I the one that turned you in?" He pressed his forehead onto the wall and stared back at Alison with equal for, but not so much a glare. "You wanna know who the real person to hate is?" She stared at him, no longer glaring. The silence was enough of a yes for Joker.

"Batman."


	3. Another 'normal' session oh joy

Long notes of music played softly through the room as Alison pressed down random keys. She was sat down at a wooden bench in the middle of a large room that was littered with random items from wooden blocks to large rubber balls. This was the room where some of the minor cases went for therapy. Behind Alison, sitting in a green fold out chair with one leg crossed over the other, was her therapist. His name was Dr. Dotch, he was a around his mid-forties, deep brown hair and eyes that were the same shade as his hair. Dotch tapped his pen against his clip board impatiently. They had been sitting there for a good twenty minutes and had said not one word. He sighed and removed his glasses from the tip of his nose and folded them into his shirt pocket.

"Do you plan on talking anytime soon Mrs. McGrady." He said in a calm voice. Alison said nothing and continued to pres down random notes slowly, she was obviously deep in thought but Dr. Dotch didn't seem to care. "Alison, I would like to know what is on your mind..." Nothing. "I'm here for you- to help you get better." Her hands tensed up, but continued to press down her keys. 'I'm not crazy, I don't need help!' Alison screamed in her mind. Dr. Dotch shifted in his seat, obviously nervous with the silence. He shuffled through his papers attached to the clip board and pulled out four small packets.

"Would you like some actual music to play?" He said in a song like voice as he waved the papers through the air. Alison turned around and stared blankly at him, but got up off the wooden bench. After snatching the papers from his hand she went back to her bench and looked through the papers and pulled one out, tossing the rest onto the floor like they were pieces of trash. Dr, Dotch said nothing and waited for Alison to sit down before speaking. "What did you pick?" He said while clicking his pen, ready to write. Alison unfolded the music and laid it on the piano and played the first few notes. "Berceuse in d flat major op. 57(1) ." The Docter nodded and wrote down a few lines of notes as Alison started to play. When he lifted up his head he asked, "Any reason why you chose this particular piece?" His pen was still pressed to the paper. Alison shook her head slowly. "No reason." She said flatly.

Dr. Dotch stared at Alison's back for a few moments before sighing with slight anger. This session was no different from the rest. Alison would come in, sit at the piano and play a few keys for about twenty of so minutes before Dr, Dotch would say something, he was always the first to talk. He would them hand her music sheets and let her chose the music, it was a way of seeing what she might of been feeling that day. Lastly he would ask her why she chose the music she did but, like always, she would say 'no reason'. It made Dotch mad, sometimes, at how they never got anywhere with these sessions. Today he would ask some new questions.

"Why do you think you are in Arkham?" He leaned back in the chair and crossed his hands behind his back. "I don't belong here." Alison said quietly; pressing down on the keys a little harder to make them louder as Dotch made an annoyed sound. _'Here we go again with the 'I don't belong here' bullshit.' _He decided to ask her something that would be impossible to answer with 'I don't belong here'.

"What did you do the night you were taken here?" Alison pressed down on the keys hard to drown out his questions and closed her eyes tightly, not caring if she messed up on the music.

"Why are you here?"

The music stopped. Alison bowed her head over the keys. She wanted to yell out, 'Joker did this! He made me do it, he made me kill!' Her whole body was screaming for her to do it. But in the back of her head, something snapped...

"Batman." She whispered. Dr. Dotch raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Excuse me?" He said, not really understanding what Alison had said. "You heard me," She turned her head around and glared at him. "Batman." She spat the name out like it was poison and it made Dotch flinch under her glare. Nonetheless, he glared back. "He is not the reason-" She smashed her fists down onto the keys, silencing him. "Yes he is. He is the one that dragged me into this, who took me away from my future." Alison growled while digging her nails into the white and black keys. She could feel the anger building up inside her, it was only a matter of time before it over flowed.

"You kil-"

"I know damn well what I did!" She yelled; pushing the bench over as she shot up from the seat. Dotch sprang out of his seat to from fear and backed up a bit, but remained straight and tried to keep a brave look.

"You need to-"

"Shut up!" She interrupted and pointed and finger at him. "This talk is over." She said quietly as she walked over and past Dotch to the wall at the other end of the room. On the wall was a small red button, a panic button that doctors used for when the patients got out of control and they needed help. Alison pressed her thumb down on the button and in no time two muscular guards came in and pushed Alison face down into the carpet floor. Alison didn't plan head to fall onto a black though. It smashed right into her forehead and she groaned as pain shot through her skull and faded out into darkness.

_Author's (friend) note:_

_Hello! This is sweet addiction's friend Emma. Addict is currently somewhere in Florida on vacation and sent me this story to post onto fan . She apologizes for the long time it took to write and how, yet again, it is painfully short. She has just had a drain of enthusiasm from to reviews for her story and no complements. Like it says in her profile, she only continues to write if people give her plenty of complements so if you like the story, THEN WRITE A FREAKING REVIEW! If you don't have an account, MAKE ONE AND WRITE A FREAKING REVIEW!! _

_R+R= more chapters sooner and a happy Xela and Amme!_


	4. Joker is plotting again

**Alison: Christ, slow writer much.  
****Me: I had writers block! T_T  
****Alison: NO EXCUSE!  
****Me: Don't yell, I even added Buce in the story to make you happy...  
****Alison: THANK YOU! *hugs*  
****Me: Ah.. hahaha... Can you-  
****Alison: OK! Alex does not own Batman, only this story and her OC- ME!  
****Me: Good little OC ^^**

**----------------------------------------**

A week. I whole fucking week! Alison couldn't believe that a small hit on her forehead had left her out for that long; it seemed impossible, mostly because Alison had never experienced one for such a long period of time. Plus; being out of it for so long left her a little confused with times and date and it threw her regular sleep time off by hours; leaving her awake with Joker blabbing away at her- not that she ever payed attention to him but he didn't seem to care nonetheless.

"Does your head still hurt dearie?" Joker asked in a caring voice but Alison knew better than that. She had fallen for his fake sympathy once and it was humiliating, she had tried to brake down the glass wall with her fist after that but only ended up with a bruised knuckle. Alison pressed her head further into the padding of her cell corner. Of course it pained her forehead but it was really all that she could do to try and drown out the Joker's ever present voice. Joker was sitting on his cot with his back against the wall, he had been changed into a red Arkham uniform, the color the major crazies wore, unlike Alison who had orange. His greasepaint was now faintly visible on his face put still covered most of his features. She guessed that the didn't let him shower often. This thought always made her gag, he must stink...

Joker chuckled at Alison's shameful attempt to block him out. "C'mon, you can tell daddy all about how much it hurts." He snickered at her. Alison only pressed her face deeper into the padding, groaning as pain traveled through her nerves, making her shake some. He laughed. 'Jackass.' She swore mentally at him. His laughter calmed down a bit after a guard came down that hall and bated his stick onto the glass but he still chuckled quietly. After that had died down he looked across the hall into Alison's cell with, at first, a somewhat blank stare which slowly grew into a smirk.

"I recall you saying that you had some kind of love outside of this place, right?" Alison's small shaking stopped, but came back worse then before a few moments later. Joker raised a thin brow an chuckled to himself. He turned his head away and looked down at his nails, pretending to clean them.

"Well, I don't know if this means anything." He started. "I mean; I wasn't gonna tell you anyways." He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "But I saw some man come down the hall with two of the guards and stopped at YOUR cell while you were in dreamland." Alison snapped her head away from the corner, falling onto her back in the process but quickly pulled herself onto her knees.

"Did he have brown hair? What was he wearing? Did they say anything?" Alison's questions come out like gunfire, so quick even Joker was taken back by her outburst but chuckled silently.

"Let's see." He tapped his chin like he was deep in thought as Alison remained on her knees. Suddenly; he snapped his fingers. "Now I got it. Brown hair," Alison's face brightened. "fancy designer suit I think," She smiled with hope. "and somewhat deep voice." Alison was about to squeal with joy!

"Oh, there was a woman with him."

Her heart sank.

"What?"

"A woman," He turned his head to her and tapped his ear. "Are you hearing impaired too, child?" He said rather loudly; once again, bringing the guard back to silence him. Alison quietly walked over to her cot and sat down on the side, not feeling tired at all, more so depressed. Joker said nothing more after that; feeling content with the outcome of his tale. Of course, everything he told her was true. Bruce did visit while she was unconscious and he was with a woman, but the woman was one of the doctors from the Asylum. It made Joker laugh some at how a girl's emotions can be so easily manipulated. Just like Harley, Alison would soon break.

Alison was finally sleeping in her cot; although she seemed very uncomfortable it was still sleep. Joker was still awake though; plotting ways to get to Alison. The last thing he wanted was another Hurley case running around him. Not only that but Alison and Harley might start fighting. It would be amusing, but could get in the way of all his future plans. He thought through her traits, her weaknesses. All that really came up was that she was emotionally unstable, had anger management, and seemed to have an obsession with this Bruce guy. Joker laid sprawled across his cot with his hands behind his head and was quietly humming a made up tune but was cut off by the sound of a door closing and a pair of feet walking down the hall. The noise grew louder as the person approached his cell. They suddenly stopped and Joker tilted his head to see the front of his cell. Standing in front of the glass wall with their back turned to him was a man in a dark suit, with the jacket off and hanging over their shoulders. Was the person looking in Alison's cell?

"You know," The person spun around as Joker started to wit up to face the turned person. "I heard it was impolite to stare at people." He grinned, it was on of the therapists. "Sleeping or not." He added. He looked down at his white shirt, there was a name tag clipped to his tie that read Dr. James Dotch. James grabbed at his tie and straightened it.

"If you must know this is my patient and I needed to check up on her, now if you excuse me I must be leaving." He turned to walk down the hall when Joker jumped off his bed suddenly. His mind hatched a brilliant idea! A way to get to Alison.

"I could help you with her doc, I talk to her a lot. As you can see," He widened his arms. "We are stuck across from each other and there is nothing to do but talk." James stopped and looked at Joker with a questionable look, he knew that Joker was known to trick people easily into getting them to release him or get them close enough to kill them. He continued to stand where he was, but faced the Joker. "If what you are saying is true, then tell me why she wont tell me anything." Joker almost laughed out loud at how serious his face was, oh this was going to be fun.

"Well, I don't know how to put this doc." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But I think you little patient has a crush on you." Jamey's mouth was ajar now with shock. Was this one of his sick jokes, Alison had told(well more yelled) that Bruce was her love and how when she got out she would marry him. After minutes of silence, Joker broke it with a small cackle.

"Shocked I see. Well, she told me that the reason why she wont say anything is because she is afraid that- and I quote, "that I love you will pop out" and that "I can't accept the fact that I am losing attraction to my Bruce"." He said the last part in a girly sugar coated voice that made Jame's hard face turn red. James coughed and pulled at his tie again, he wasn't sure if he was lying or it was the truth.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked; to make sure he really was helping. Joker lazily pointed over to Alison's sleeping figure.

"She is so depressed her doc and I know if you really try, you could make her better- maybe even get her well enough to leave early, hm?" He licked his bottom lip as James turned to head to look at Alison. James had to admit, he did hold a small liking to her for some odd reason and even though she had threatened him sometimes. He turned his head back to Joker and nodded.

"Thanks for your help." He said quickly and hurried down the hall and out a door. Joker stifled a loud laugh as he climbed back into his cot, this time going under the blanket. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling and smirked as he let out a giggle as he quietly said to himself,

"Dead man walking."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Me: YAY I AM HAPPY!  
****Alison: Well I'm not....  
****Me: Why?  
****Alison: My Bruce left me for a whore! D:  
****Joker: heheheh  
****Me: -.-  
****Alison: Waa  
****Me: Well, in the next chapter there will be some killing  
****Patchwork: BLOOD!!!  
****Me: .... I don't think that killing will have blood but I will try to add it in...  
****Patchwork: R+R= MORE BLOOD!  
****Me: .... yeah.... what she said...**

**((Note to self: Don't let Emma review my stories with my account))**


	5. Alison is gone

**Me: YAY I TRIED TO MAKE A BLOODY CHAPTER!  
****Patchwork: An failed... MOST OF IT IS BORIG CHIT-CHAT!  
****Me: Well boo-hoo for you  
****Patchwork: You owe me with an awesome second story with some sexeh love!  
****Me: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Geez.... I don't own batman  
****Patchwork: Or it would of been a gay ass comic-  
****Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Alison clutched her head in agony. Two nights... two nights of no sleep. The weakness in her step was one obvious sign of her state as she was walked to the cafeteria, but her eyes also held a far away zombie look framed by deep rings around them and to think; think whole fiasco came from Joker and his sick joke on her poor heart.

Alison leaned onto the pole that showed the beginning of the line as her eyes fluttered open and closed. Ever since she was a child; sleeping was her number one priority and her parents never let her miss an hour of sleep. She yawned and number the corner of her eye as she took a shaky step forward as the line moved up. As she stepped up to the final part of the line and reached for an apple, her visions started to blur and she stumbled back and shook her head and leaned forward again for try and clear her head, only to make contact with the cold metal counter. As she finally collapsed onto the floor she heard laughing and shouting as blurred images of guards pushed through the line to reach Alison and she fell into darkness as two strong arms lifted her off the ground.

...............................

Alison twisted around in her cot ad scrunched her face up as her nose brushed against something that tickled her nose. Her head turned in the other direction and her legs started to tangle in her sheet. As her eyes slowly started to slide open, her face was buried into a fluffy soft blue pillow and wrapped around her hands was her sheets- well not really. These were different, softer, darker in color, and to top it off it smelled heavenly. Forgetting that she wasn't even in her cell, Alison pressed her face into her blanketed hands ad took in the scent of lilac.

'Oh God, if only this was real.' She though as she closed her eyes and smiled into the blanket, thinking this was all some dream and any second now she would wake up to her stiff cot and the vile Joker. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a door open causing her to pull the sheet higher to her head to shield herself from who ever had interrupted her bliss.

'Please don't be Joker.' She pleaded in her mind. Footsteps echoed through the must-be empty room as she started to whimper under the sheets. If this was a dream, it must be turning into a nightmare. The footsteps stopped at the side of her bed, right beside Alison. The person's heavy breathing could be heard through Alison's sheets as she pulled them far over her head and exposing her feet that quickly pulled up under the blanket with the rest of her. A low chuckle filled the room as a large hand was placed where Alison's head was sticked up from the blanket. Her whimpering ceased as she came to realization. This was no snicker nor a curtling laugh like Joker's. It felt warm ad Joly, like Santa Clause from those old Christmas specials Alison used to watch with her dad. And that hand, it was so genital and careful as it started to go through her long hair. Slowly; Alison pulled the sheet down from her face to reveal a portly man with in a Arkham doctor's uniform. Unlike the others, he seemed nicer and it show through how he was acting. For once; Alison felt calm as she relaxed under the sheets.

"You look like a child." The man said out of the blue, causing Alison to giggle as she blushed some. The man keeled down in beside Alison and placed a hand over her forehead.

"You ain't what I expected, they all told me you were so dark and 'sinister' but you seem as cuddly as a teddy bear." He laughed and removed his hand from Alison's forehead and pulled out a small plastic bottle from his coat pocket and poured two pills into his hands.

"Your temperature has gone down so I will give you one pill right now and another if you need it." He gave Alison the pill and she looked down into her hand at the round green tablet.

"Don't I need water for this?" She asked in a lighted voice.

"No, just chew it." He answered as he pushed himself up and brushed himself off and looked down at his watch.

"You should rest up a little more, you have a little meeting with your therapist in an hour." He said as he turned away.

"Wait." Alison reached out her hand at him like she could pull him back but all he did was stand there and turn around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How did I get here, what happened to my old cell?" Alison asked whiled moving up to a sitting position and taking to chance to take in her surroundings. Like she had suspected, the room was basically empty except for the small bed she was in and a toilet and mirror and sink in the corner across from her bed. He sighed rather annoyed with the step back in his time and walked back over to the bed and stood in front of it, his eyes seemed darker then they had been. What happened?

"Apparently; your therapist thinks you were put in to harsh of conditions for your sake and though a little change in scenery would help you." He said in a disgusted tone. He leaned down in front of her and glared into her eyes.

"Now I suggest you eat your pill like a good little girl and go to sleep." He growled at her and turned in his heels and out the door. Alison winced as the door slammed behind him ad she was left in the room alone... scared. What just happened?

'Someone in PMSing.' Alison thought as she threw the pills into the corner, deciding it was best not to trust that bipolar doctor. As Alison pressed her head down into the pillow, she caught on that this wasn't her dreams that this was real and that she was finally away from Joker.

...................................

Oh God, Alison should of never closed her eyes. The moment she drifted off into her actual dreams she wished she was back to reality with her bipolar doctor. Her heart was racing as she clutched her heart and cried into her pillow. Those dreams seemed so real, from every last touch to every last cut, it left like she was being ripped apart from the inside. She looked down at her orange Arkham uniform and pulled at her sleeves as a spike of pain entered her skull. Maybe she should of taken that pill, and another one or two. She snapped her teeth together to hold back a scream as images of her nightmare flashed through her head. It was all about Bruce. She was at the bottom of a hole, dirt was thrown all around her and above her at the edge of the hole was Bruce. He looked down at her and smiled ad reached a hand down. As Alison reached her hand up through the dirt Bruce pulled his arm back with a long stream of mud following his arm; slowly forming into the shape of a curvy woman at his side. She left pains in her whole body as the dirt slowly started to shift into needles and the mud lady by Bruce changed into a knife and Bruce kissed her. Alison opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, nothing gave off a sound. As Bruce pulled away from the kiss; his face slowly started to split in half as he fell to the ground, but not before Alison was completely engulfed in the sea of needles as bat fell from the sky; onto Bruce's limb body and into the deadly hole that Alison had died in. She felt nauseous as she groaned and felt a major lump in her stomach lurch up into her throat and she was forced to swallow it back down. She jumped in the bed as the door slammed open and the big doctor entered the room. He stared down at Alison's small body as is quivered and shook under the covers as she held her stomach.

"This is exactly why you had to take your god damn pills." He said down at her in a sweet voice, yet threatening at the same time as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the sweat stained bed. Without letting Alison's feet touch the floor; he pulled her over her shoulder and carried her down the halls and into the giant room with Dr. Dotch sitting in his usual chair behind the piano's bench. His face was sort of shocked to see Alison being carried into the room but motioned for him to place Alison down onto the piano bench. Alison's head dropped down and slammed against the keys; bringing up a loud noise of unmatched notes as the large doctor covered his ears and left as quickly as he had came. Dotch looked at Alison with a worried stare as she laid her head on the keys, still not moving. He cleared his throat; causing Alison's head to turn slightly, and pulled up some papers from his lap.

"Would you like some music?" He asked in a quiet voice. He seemed really nervous when Alison didn't say anything so he got up and walked over to her side and looked down at her. Her head was sideways on the keys with her head facing away from him and bright tears brimmed the corners of her eyes. To his eyes, she seemed lost and sad. But the horrible truth was that she was thinking of the truth about how she felt. Her feeling for Bruce, for Batman, and to herself. Then something in her started to break through her soul, something that Alison never knew she had in her. A smirked plastered onto her tear stained face. She spoke.

"You want to know how I feel, don't you?" She asked in a light voice as she held back some sniffles. Dotch's breath caught in his throat, was he finally going to make progress and bring her one step closer to being cured?! He nodded his head quickly and took a seat next to her on the bench and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alison withered away from his touch for it reminded her of her once trust with the doctor. 'That wont be for long' her insides turned as she rubbed her hands down the white keys.

"Dieing." She said flatly. Dotch didn't know what to say at this other than, "What?" Alison giggled and whipped a tear from her eye. "I said dieing," She turned to face him with that smirk still on her face as she tapped her ear in a familiar way. "Have you no ears, sir?" Her hand dropped from her head as her smirk fell into a frown and she went back to rubbing her hands down the keys. "I feel like I'm dieing without my Bruce to hold me," She wrapped her hands around herself. "and love me." She whispered at the end as she looked down into her lap. Dotch scrunched his eyebrows together. This was it? She felt like she was dieing?

"I'm sure your just over reacting-" He was cut off as Alison brought a fist down onto the keys and a loud snap could be heard coming from inside it.

"You just don't understand the feeling..." She paused as she looked up at the ceiling and looked back down and smiled as her long hair curtained over her face. "Yet." She sighed and stood up and pulled the top of the piano up to reveal the metal chored on the inside and started to mess around with them. Dotch looked at her confusingly.

"I don't-"

"Can you help me with this?" She interrupted him again. He started at her face for a moment, her hair was still hanging in her face so he could make out any expressions as he slowly got up from his seat and leaned over to look in the piano. Right there was the chord that snapped and leaned down to grab it.

"Now w-" smash!

Alison smiled widely under her hair as she pressed the lid of the piano harder down onto Dotch's head as his muffled cry rang through the room and his hands flailed around in search of something to help him get out. Her smile faded into a serious look as her head went down to level with his. "How does it feel?" She whispered into his ear and her hands pressed the lip down harder with unknown strength as she brought the lip up again and crashed it down upon his head again and again until his head head slipped out and he fell onto the floor as he griped at his head and screamed when he felt warm liquid flowing down his face. Alison laughed darkly and opened the lip again.

"Now you know my pain, but you don't know how it feels to die." She hissed at him as her hand worked on the broken chord and yanked it out. Dotch scrambled away on the ground the the wall where the red panic button was but didn't make it far before Alison caught his from behind and sat down on his back and pulled the chord around his neck. Although Alison was such a small woman and seemed to have no muscle on her bones, she was unusually strong as she held Dotch down and pulled the chord tighter and pulled his head back as his hands clawed at the wire. She breathed heavily as adrenaline rushed through her body. She was gonna do it. She was gonna do it!

Her grin widened as his face started to lose color and his frantic movements faded. Her breathing increased as the muscles in her arms relaxed and loosened the grip on the chord; giving him some air but quickly pulled the chored back so his ear was right in front of her mouth.

"Now you know." She whispered in his ear. "Now you know what it feels like to have the life dragged out of you and to have it replaced with the cold emptiness. Dotch groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Alison pulled tighter; actually making his neck bleed with a cut.

"When something leaves your heart; something else replaces it." His eyes went dark as his hands fell from his neck to his sides, and then fell to the floor like a rag doll as Alison sat on his back for a good twenty minutes, just staring down at his lifeless body. She did it... she had taken a life.

The feeling in her body was so different, so sick. She clutched she stomach and emptied her mouth on the floor as she stood up. She looked down at her hands; covered in Dotch's crimson blood and cuts from pulling the wire. Again, her stomach emptied as she stumbled out the door and into the long hallway and down to the room she was in ad collapsed onto the floor. She stood up and fell again as she crawled over to the sink in the corner and gripped onto it to pull herself up. As she did, he faced whitened at her sight in the mirror. Her pale face was stained red with his blood from bringing his face to hers and her hair was everywhere and also stained with blood. And her eyes.... She couldn't take the sight, this was not Alison McGrady!! Her fist made contact with the glass as shards stuck into her knuckles and she fell to the floor in pain and held her bleeding hand close to her chest.

Alison felt her heartbeat crash loudly in her chest. Any moment now someone will find the body and the murder she committed. Her heart froze as she gazed across at a shiny object in front of her. Glass... Her shaky bloody hand reached out for it and gripped it tightly, cutting deeply into her already bloody palm. With her other hand she gripped her long hair into her fist and quickly slashed the glass through it. Next her took the glass to the top of her left arm, and cut around it like like she was going to cut it off, but it was only a deep enough to make it bleed terribly and repeated it on her right. As her blood started to flow down to the floor as she slowly stood up ad started to slash her clothes, one of the sleeves of her uniform was cut completely off along with stretching out the sleeve on the other side. Throwing her pants away into the corner and limped over to the bed to grab the pillow and shed it into a skirt that she sew together with thread from her pants with a shot needle.

Now in total different clothes, hair and skin sliced, limping down the halls of Arkham Asylum dripping in blood- Alison wouldn't mind dieing at the moment because she wouldn't be dieing as Alison Chase McGrady, she would be dieing as Patchwork. She finally made it to her destination. She tapped a bloody fingre on the glass wall and smiled at the shadowed figure laying in bed. The halls were filled with a single man's laughter as Patchwork kicked the glass into shards and held out a hand for the figure to follow.

"C'mon daddy."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Me: Happy? I ended with a cliff hanger so there will be anothe book.  
****Patchwork: So I will be stuck with making out with Joker? Blech!  
****Me: Noooo! HE MINE! I will give you my friend OC and maybe some Scarecrow but he is mine missy!  
****Patchwork: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Geez...**

**((Next story will be 'Can a Patchdoll Find Love?' or somthing better if I get some help))((YAY FOR 3000 words!!))**


End file.
